This project is intended to explore blood pressure levels and responsivity of children, as well as their personality attributes, in relation to the presence of parental primary hypertension and parental personality attributes of a type that have been identified as related to primary hypertension. The intention is to examine separately and in combination the possible effect on children of parents' hypertension and personality. A principal question is whether one can identify child rearing attitudes and behaviors that suggest a mechanism for transmission between parents and children that produces elevated blood pressure in children. In addition, it is also important to determine whether parents train their children to become the kinds of persons that have psychological attributes that might later in life be associated with hypertension.